CELEBRATIONSKR
by chocolatekriya
Summary: its a story which portraits how kria had fallen for her best friend rey and she is feeling the affection and crush increasing in her day-by-day.


CELEBRATIONS KR OS

hi am kria i known you people may thinking why am introducing myself to all of you as am a special person nah

am not a special but am a person belongs to one special idiot yes idiot he is my idiot what i always call him

you known he is my best friend since my childhood and my neighbour too that was not enough to say about him

he is handsome hunk of our college and he is a flirter but never hurts anyone i got to known my feelings towards him

from my college freshers party when he danced with me but before that what am let go through of it

flashback

Kria:hello preety aunty where is rey

preety:he is in his room beta soraha hai

Kria:kumbhkarn ab aaj bhi mujhe hi utani padegi thank you aunty

Preety:thats fine beta

Kria:oop's i forgot to introduce preety aunty she is worlds best aunty and this kumbhkarn ki mom hai wo

chalo baaki ki introdution badmein pehle isko utana padega

Kria:rey uto its too late

Rey:sone do na please kuch dher baadh utoongi please baatcutter

Kria:no you have to wake up come lets get up

just then i opened his blanket which is covered on his face oop's no its not his face i saw his legs uffo

not again aaj bhi a seedhi tarike se soya nahi

Kria:rey uto ab

Rey:are kya hai tum mujhe sone kyun nahi de rahi ho ha kya problem hai

Kria:listen this is our first day of our college and i dont wanna be late for your sake so chalo get ready

Rey:baatcutter what is your problem ha tum mujhe sone bhi nahi deti ho ha

kria:hogayi tumhari nautanki ab ready hojao

and he got ready for the college we both went college in his bike i love ride on his bike so always i hang out with him

on his bike and we reached the college ho its a big college just how i want. we both are in corrider all girls are drooling

over at this idiot i told you na that i always call him as idiot. not again chicks in this college started their work as before

all other chicks did just drooling over at him but he is not enough he is also flirting with all girls giving his killer smile to

them

Kria:kuch jyada nahi ho rahi hai idiot

Rey:dont you think aaj ki ratings badne waali hai

Kria:ya ya rating how can i forget how many of chick followers towards you r8

Rey:are agar itna handsome hai tho ratings badega hi na and followers bhi

Kria:dont you realise that you are hurting these poor boys by stealing thier girls by your looks and flirting session

Rey:common baatcutter its asusual like always my charming works on every one dont you agree with

Kria:oh god r8 now i want to agree with only on one thing that is my first lecture so come we are getting late

and we hurriely ran towards our class and we reached on time and attended our classes and days went like these noke

jokes and classes but but at one day on my way to library i heard two random chicks discussion about me and rey

and wondered by them they talked about me too close to rey and one of the girl argh i want to kill her right there she

told to the other girl that making a best friend tag actually we are more than a best friends and we are pretending to be like

a friends at that moment i quickly went to my home not bothering about any one including rey who always waits for me

at outside the college for ride to our houses .after reaching my home i straightly went to my room and bounced on my bed

after so much time i drifted to sleep i think my mom called me a lots of time and knocked my door calling out my name but i ignored

i think at night i heard some noise near my window and i got up from bed at next moment i saw him on my window its his usual way to

come to my room through pipe

Kria:rey you here

Rey:rey where is my real name gone

Kria:what

Rey:wahi jo tum mujhe bulati hu na idiot

Kria:why did you came at this night that too from pipe why dont you come from main door ha just dont you use your brain

Rey:baatcutter if i have enough brain then i can say that you closed your room door since you came home and you didnt explained me

why you came home without my ride what happen

Kria:are leave it na i had some headache so i came home early ok you go i will meet you tommarow

Rey:are aise kaise maine socha hum icecream ke liye jayengi isliye itni mehneth karke pipe chadh kar ayi hu

I known he has always his tactics on me to change my mood right now i have to chill and make myself fresh so i have to go with him

we went out and had our icecream and i forgot that incident and mingled in my life and get to known that we are going to have freshers party

in our college but i need to go with a date god agar parties hai tho aise kaise rules banatha hai a seniors i went through the college looking around all

are busy in talking about the freshers party and some are asking out for dates some are busy in selecting dates but am not intrested in party

so thought to give up and walked through the canteen and i heard some female requests for rey to become their dates on freshers party but i clearly saw his

frustation on his face he saw me and made a puppy face for my help and i walked there and anounced to the girls dont known y i had

announced that which can blow every girls dream and mostly my idiot got a stroke i think you got what i anounced yes i said that i am

the date for rey for freshers party and i found many girls are gawking at me to kill me and i got a glimse of rey which i saw in that crowd

which is clearly can say he is dumbfolded there itself after a 10 minutes of time rey became normal but he didnt utter any word i thought i did wrong

and at evening ride to our houses i got a shock we are on bike

Kria:rey wo main

Rey:baatcutter thank you thank you very much you saved me from that chicks you are my best buddy

Kria:so you are not angry with me

Rey:ofcourse not y i should be angry

Kria:i thought you dont want to go with me to party so you should be angry but to my surprise you are ok with

Rey:arey you are my best friend then y will i go with those random girl aur tho aur tumhare paas date bhi nahi hai na

Kria:wait a minute if you think mere paas date nahi hai isliye maine tumhe date banakar party main arahi hu so let me clear your doubt

am not intrested in party so i decided to give up but at canteen i saw you are fussed so to help you am coming with ok

Rey:offo bahut jyaada bolti ho tum chalo ab jao humare ghar's agayi

Kria:ok bye idiot and ha pipe se chadh kar mat aana mere ghar ki door khule huye hai samja

Rey:ok baatcutter bye

and that is our freshers party usually i dont take time to get ready but that day i took much time but am on time i dont known how i will look

in party but am not bothered about party and all simply i wore a yellow knee length dress and white heels and a diamond neck chain and ear

sets which suits to my dress i went down he is there he just wished me but he didnt given any different expression nor he complimented me. i thought

to ignore in my heart felt some pain because as am his best friend he didnt thought to give some complement which will soothes me but he didnt

ok thats it i will not go anywhere with him next time in my chain of thoughts we reached the party and we went in and the party is rocking every where couples

and some are chating some are dancing i thought to go to some corner and just to be alone so i took step forward to go but i was pulled by someone no its

not someone its rey and y he pulled me towards him after crashed into his body i stood on my foot breathing hardly and he came near my ear and whispered

"dance" i just looked at his face and nodded yes and looked down

Rey: baatcutter

oh god y he is calling me in a husky tone

Rey:meri taraf deko

i looked at him

Rey:where are you going

y he is asking me i went with him for many parties but he never talked to me like this what happen to him and what the hell to me am here in his arms for the first time am feeling

to go far from him to hide my face from him which is blushing unknowingly ok i danced with him many times but this time its different just different

rey:hey did i told you that today something

Kria:no

Rey:then let me tell now

Kria:what

i just looked at him to known what he wanna tell me

Rey:today you look stunning in this yellow dress.

because of your attire i couldnt get time to complement you which is making me busy in staring at you.

Kria:are you serious am really looking good

Rey:good you think you are good nah you are just hawt

suddenly my eyes widened at him

thank god party katam and we have to go home now we came out i hopped on his bike i think today my ride will be different

because i too dont known what happening with me but he was normal after complementing me but am not in a normal state

as cold wind hits me i was getting shivering like cherry on a cake he is not enough he too raised the speed of bike

Kria:rey bike dheere chalaona

Rey:arey tum is speed se kyun dhar rahi ho baatcutter and a tho pehli baar thodi na hai hum is speed main har baar jata hai na

so chill

chill karoon what he think of himself i known its not first riding at this speed but my heart is riding much level to this bike speed

and we reached our destination thank god the soo called day is completed relief and days passed but i completely made some distance between

us at home at college what not i did many excuses to be away from him and celebrations of diwali wow i love diwali infact rey loves it every year we

enjoyed a lot but i think this year it will change because am making some distance between us so he is totally upset with my behaviour

diwali and traditional suit wo bhi lehenga is baar tho mom ne hadd kar dhi lehenga laane ki kya jaroorat thi mujhe sambalti hi nahi jayega

chalo pehanna padega sab ke liye

and am in my room getting ready but i heard sudden push of door yes again him

Rey:kria you ready sab tere intazaar kar raha hai wow

oh no he is in that blue sherwani wow how handsome what am i drooling at him no way kria not again but y he is coming towards me

and he is just staring at me with his piercing chocolate brown eyes he came towards me the bangles which are in my hand are slipped

and making gingle sounds

he came towards me and my breathing rate increased i can hear only my heart beats not the cracking sounds of crackers on outside i turned myself

to the dressing table i can see him through mirror he held me from my waist strongly and pulled me towards him my back is now on his chest

and his hands are interwined on my stomach i protested to get out of his hold but he is strong then me and what should is say now his face is near my ear and

he whispered in my ear

Rey:kria tum kyun nahi har din aise traditionals nahi pehento ho wo mujhe tumhari itni kareeb keech rahi hai pata hai mujhe ab kya karne ka mann kar

rahi hai

Kria:rey chodo koi ajayega

Rey:tum sunna nahi chahti ho ki mujhe kya karne ka mann kar rahi ho

Kria:na nah wo wo

Rey:chalo main hi batata hoon

mujhe abbhi isi waqt tumhe kiss karne ka mann kar raha hai

Kria:rey

my eyes widened at him instantly and when i supposed to come out from my trance his lips are on mine firstly i tried to push but he

didnt care about me he is on his work i was lacking with breath then he parted from me and again took my lips on his but this time i give up to him

and he rubbed my back which given a jolt of electricity on my body and i opened my mouth and his toungh entered on my mouth and took charge

on me he made some designs on my curves of waist and pulled me towards with him on couch and i settled on his lap and he parted from me and

looked at me seductively i was going to ask him but he came towards my neck and started kissing me and nibbling me he came towards my collarbone and

bited i just moaned and called him

Kria:re yy

Rey:hmm

Kria:cho cho dd

Rey:nahi

Kria:rey chodo koi ajayega

Rey:anedo i dont care right now i want my feast

Kria:rey a a

Rey:hm a a kya kuch nahi mujhe mere kaam karne dho aur chup chap raho baatcutter

Kria:what

maine kya suna kya wo sach hai rey a kya bol rah hai arey he is kissing my waist and started licking it ahh no rey a kya kar rahe ho chodo mujhe

rey koi dekh lega mera room ki door bhi khule hue hai

ahh he stopped in middle and looked at me angrily and i still kept my hands on his face he taken my hands from his face and settled me on couch

and stood up i was just confused and stared at his actions he went towards my dressing table and collected all bangles which are on floor and came

near to me and bent on his knees and tired(put on) all my bangles on my hand and stood up

Rey:come down i will wait for you

i saw him angry but i should be na angry on him but its gone reverse

and he started to move from here

Kria:rey

he turned back i went towards him and took my dupatta corner and wiped my lipstick stains on his face he clutched my hand and kissed it i was taken back

my hand he stared at me i looked down he turned and vanished from there i thought it was a dream but hell no i looked at me am flushed. my face is

lingered with his touch and my lips are thursting to feel those lips again on me and what not at last i looked at my neck and collarbone and rooted there itself

oh my god now what i have to do the bite he given me is clearly visible and i can say everyone will question me about this mark wait i will adjust my dupatta

and cover it with huge ornements thanks to you mr reyansh you make my day horrible and now because of you i have to wear this big jewellery around my

neck and have to bear this weight i came down and i have wished everyone of my family and rey's family but where is he i looked every corner for him may be

he went to celebrate with his friends with this crackers oh no i didnt wished him how can i wish he never given me the time to wish while i was thinking about him

god bless him 100 years to him he came from my behind and whispered

Rey:happy diwali

i turned back to see him he is still angry i smiled at him to cool him but no he is really angry

Kria:happy diwali rey

our parents called us to burn the crackers and without uttering he went and behind him i went silently

My mom she always questions me you known she should be named as a question bank

smrithi:beta a tum itni bhaari jewellery kyun pehna hai tumhe tho a pasand nahi hai haina

just then i panicked and looked at rey he too looked at me questioningly and understood why i wore that and came in between us and

Rey:aunty aap haapy hona chahiye aaj ye jo wo nahi karti hai na wo kar diya hum sab ke liye itna weight jewellry pehni hai aur a lehenga

and he started drooling at me but thanks to him he handeled it

we enjoyed burning the cracking alot i was scared to crack some crackers but rey held my hand and forwarded my hand to

burn the crackers while burning he pecked on my cheek i was shocked and was hell scared and looked all over the surroundings

then he whispered on my ears

Rey:no one is there to give attention towards us so be calm and enjoy

enjoy hell to this enjoyement he said to enjoy but actually he is angry with me but what i did

we completed with our crackers all our and rey's family had our dinner together at dining table he held my left hand i was startled by there and looked at him

he just stared at me i pushed his hand but no use he gripped my hand it was hard to take breath for me i whispered

Kria:chodo rey mom dad hai dekh lega

and then he released my hand i was releived hell no at next moment he slided his hands on my waist oh no thats my wrong decision to sit next to him

he made some designs and i was pleading him to take off his hands but no instead he moved his leg and rubbed his foot on mine i known he is testing my patience

so i give up and just continued my dinner and completed it and when i was going to get up he glared at me so i thought sit there itself and now he completed his

dinner i bid bye to all with hugs and when it was time to

hug him and bid bye i went towards him and hugged him he hugged me tightly and squeezed my waist side i shocked thank god my parents are busy in their

discussion they didnt seen us i whispered

Kria:rey a kya kar rahi ho koi dekh lega

Rey:today is really amazing isnt it kria but am still angry on you

we parted from eachother i was in a shock and they went to their home my mom called to took me out from my shock

i excused myself from there and went to my room and changed my self into a frock in which i will be comfortable

and stood before mirror and looked at myself and searching for marks which he bited i saw one more bitemark on back of my earlobe

i cursed him and after some time i got many questions into my mind and no one question has answers so idecided to talk to him

but at this time is it ok hell to care just want my answers so i decided to go to his home but how ya BINGO got it through pipe

to window oh god this pipe god known how he always come through it have to appreciate him ho no again kria go and yippie i

made it i reached his window what he is doing oh god he is staring at my picture wait what about that pillow which is crushed under his

chest i think he is facinating about me so am a pillow wow go kria go

i went towards him his face is on bed side and his back is facing to me i got nervous so i thought to return back and turned

towards window but no i was quickly pulled by him and now at an instance of time i was under him

Rey:itni mehnet karke pipe se chadh kar ayi ho tho itni jaldi chali jaugi kya

Kria:wo main wo tumse

Rey:baad main puchna koi bhi questions pehle mujhe apne kaam karne dho

Kria:kya

i said confusingly

Rey:itna innocent mooh mat bana dho you known what am talking about

no he started to kiss me again i didnt why i was giving this right to him to do anything with me my mind wants to stop him but my heart wants to feel him

he started kiss my neck i pushed him

Kria:rey dont you dare to bite me again see how you bited before and how should i cover it from all

he saw the marks and pressed his thumb on the mark which he bited and rubbed on it he kissed on the mark i felt some urge to took his lips and i gripped his hair and pulled his face towards

me and stared at him he blinked at me seductuvely i took his lips and started licking them he started to undo my shoulders strips i didnt objected him i took off his shirt at looked at his

well toned mascular body and chest and got a feel to hug him right now but he stood up by puting his weight on his hands which are trapped me by both sides why what happen did

i done anything wrong at next moment he pulled my dress down below my waist with one of his hand and started kissing i was feeling heaven his hands are exploring my entire body

he came near my waist curves and placed his hands on both of it and started to rub them why the hell he have to do it am getting dizziness to come out of it i have took charge on him common kria

you are not enough of it i pulled him under mine and i throwed my entire weight on his body and kissed on his chest he took grip on my thieghs and explored his hands towards up and stopped at

my peace of cloth to took it

Kria:i think you have enough of me so let me go to my house its becoming late

Rey:but you didnt got your answers to your questions right

Kria:no more qestions i got all my answers and i made you cool down from your anger thats enough for me

he quickly got up and adjusted me on his lap

Rey:you think am enough of you and let me tell you right now what i want

and he started to unhook those two hooks back of mine and he succeeded in it and firstly kissed on my forehead and bited slowly on my nose

and after that took my lips and bited it

Rey:dont worry iss baar mark nahi dikega deko waha mirror main

and he shown us on mirror i was feeling shy infront of him

Rey:its not yet completed darling

he came down and took my one of curve on his mouth and licked it i was statued but enjoyed those moment i digged my nails on his back we are stayed like that

so much time it was 3'o clock in the morning am getting sleep but he is not getting sleep he is in his work for which i was just moaning at that moment i want to

stop the time and clock i tooked his face in my hands he looked at me

Kria:its enough idiot i wanna go home its getting late look at the watch its 3

Rey:kya sach main tum jana chahti ho

Kria:nahi par jaana padega

he looked at me innocently like someone snatched his candy from him

Kria:but this time you shouldnt be angry on me ok

Rey:angry

he said and looked me from top to bottom and hugged me we were hugging each other and there is no gap between bloody now nothing is

there between us even our clothes and parted i gave him a kiss no instantly he took charge on my kiss and what you may call it a lip lock

we had it but i pulled and stared at him he pulled my dress up and tied those strips which i dont wanna them now on my shoulders and made me stand and

pulled me with him towards the window

Rey:thanks for my diwali gift its precious for me no not for me for us

i looked at him

Kria:when i came i have an urge to go back to my room but now i dont wanna

Rey:you have to and dont worry we have much time to spend before our marriage

Kria:marriage wait you didnt proposed did you proposed me not for love directly you gone to marriage wow

Rey:if am not wrong at present what happened between us is love

and i had got my rights on you when i first touched by your waist and kissed you on your room and officially got my rights

when i put those bangles on your hand so love happened you have to realise it as i realised myself when i saw you during our freshers party

Kria:what you fallen for me at the same day when i was fallen for you

Rey:yes my babes

END

phew katam


End file.
